


Quietus Interruptus

by ximeria



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-30
Updated: 2005-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days where the best laid plans just don't pan out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sheena).



> Done for the Moonridge Auction 2005 for Sheena.
> 
> Thanks to:Sheena for the plot and her contributions to Moonridge through her purchase of this story. Thank you to Nicci for the cheering and Brynn for her beta *g* and to the heartsister, both the senfan ones and the SG ones -- support is everything.

Jim took the last couple of steps in one go, hurrying to the door. Juggling the paper bags with groceries, he managed to unlock the door and get inside without losing any of his load to gravity.

Placing the bags on the kitchen table, he grinned as his senses told him that Blair was still out like a light, conked out on the bed upstairs. As he **should** be, considering he'd woken Jim at 4AM, demanding some attention, which he'd gotten. Jim's smile stretched into a self-satisfied grin, a **lot** of attention.

Oddly enough, where sex left Blair limp and sleepy, it caused Jim to act like the damned energizer bunny on speed. So at 6AM he'd finally extricated himself from the octopus, known as Blair Sandburg, and put on his running gear, going for his usual 10 miles.

Actually, this morning, he'd ended up cutting it at eight miles or so, as he'd caught the scent of the early morning market. Fresh fruit and vegetables. Perfect for a good, energizing breakfast. And seeing this was their first weekend off in ages, Jim wanted his partner to keep up his energy levels.

Purely for his own nefarious reasons, of course.

Jim put on the coffee before heading for the bathroom. A quick strip and he was rid of his sweaty clothes, and a moment later the warm water pounded down over his body. Not feeling like dawdling in the shower this morning, he quickly soaped and rinsed.

Turning off the water and parting the shower curtain, he heard the shift on the upstairs bed. Toweling dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist, knowing full well that his roommate loved it that way. Hey, there was nothing wrong with indulging the guy, right? Right.

The mumbled curses from upstairs made him smile as he did a quick shave. It sounded like he had plenty of time. Once again it seemed as if the bed just did not want to let go of Blair. Or rather, that was Blair's explanations on such mornings. Jim could certainly sympathize with the bed, however. He liked hanging onto Blair as well.

Rinsing his face, Jim stood and opened the door, finding Blair on the other side, blinking sleepily at him. The curly hair was flat on one side, while the other looked like a mutated afro.

"Mmmm," Blair mumbled, leaning forward to lick at the water drops on Jim's collarbone.

Jim rumbled happily at the attention and slipped two fingers inside the waistband of Blair's boxers.

"Shower with me?" Blair mumbled against Jim's skin, making it both tickle and burn at the same time.

"Hmmm. Tempting, but I think I'll take breakfast duty." Jim rubbed his face against Blair's hair, enjoying the feel of it against his newly shaven skin.

"Spoilsport," Blair grumbled, hands sliding down Jim's back to tease along the towel at his waist.

"Look at it this way," Jim grinned, "I need to keep you fed and energized for what I have in mind for this weekend."

"Oooh," Blair said with a wide grin, looking far more 'up' than a moment before. "'s that a promise?"

Jim leaned down and licked at the corner of the tempting, grinning mouth. "Count on it," he whispered.

A tiny shudder ran through Blair's body before he let go of Jim and stepped aside. "Don't put on too many clothes," Blair warned him as he slipped into the bathroom. Leaning against the half closed door he licked his lips. "I don't want too much in the way."

Jim's exhalation was a burst of breath. He didn't have to look down to see that the towel hid nothing. Not that he cared, really. He wasn't even planning on putting on more clothes.

Blair grinned as he nodded toward the kitchen. "Go see to the food, O Great Tribal Hunter, I'll be right out."

Jim stared at the closed door for a moment, then shook his head to clear it. Whoa, he'd hopefully never get used to the Sandburg zone. Back in the kitchen he realized that making omelets and frying sausages probably wasn't a good thing to do wearing only a towel.

An evil smile spread on his lips as he slipped the towel off and dropped it on the back of a chair, before taking down the flowered apron and putting it on. He was looking forward to seeing what Blair was going to say to it.

The eggs were mixed with some of the vegetable and was sizzling away, along with the sausages, by the time Jim heard the shower turn off. Setting the bowl with fresh fruit on the table, he smiled softly and grabbed Blair's mug and filled it with the fresh coffee. A moment later the door to the bathroom was opened and Jim closed his eyes for a moment.

Delicious scent of Blair, overlaid with the soft smell of the herbal shampoo, the clean, soapy smell and the unique scent of Blair's wet skin and hair.

It was almost as if he could see Blair moving from the door to the kitchen, even with his eyes closed. There was a change in the air, currents of air whispering around the place, sound... soft slap of bare feet on the wooden floor. Then there was heat... heat from Blair's body as the other man came to a standstill in front of Jim.

"Thank you," Blair said softly as he curled his hand around the coffee mug. "It's been too long."

"You had coffee last night," Jim said with a smile as he opened his eyes and looked down into the soft blue eyes.

"That's not what I was talking about," Blair admitted, his free hand coming to a rest on Jim's arm. "It's been a long time since I've seen you enjoy your senses this way."

Jim felt heat flush his face. "I... I like using them on you... it's a lot better than..."

Blair nodded. "In the streets it's a necessity, and often not a very pleasant one. Here and now? It's a way for you to reconnect."

Jim nodded in agreement. "I'd like to reconnect a little more after breakfast," he said with a leer.

  
Blair rolled his eyes, but Jim caught the rush of pheromones and Blair's towel wasn't exactly hiding too much either.

Turning around, Jim took the finished omelet off the burner, put the sausages on a plate and turned off the stove. Blair leaned against his back and put his mug on the tabletop. A hand slid up along the inside of Jim's thigh, making him gasp softly.

"Kinky outfit," Blair muttered softly as he placed a soft kiss between Jim's shoulders.

"Mmmm," was all Jim answered as he enjoyed the feel of Blair's hand sliding further up to tease the underside of Jim's cock, fondling his balls. Jim sighed and shifted his feet a little further apart.

The phone rang.

Jim hung his head, patting Blair's hands under the apron. With a sigh, he straightened up, turned a little to catch the amused exasperation on his partner's face.

"Not one word about Murphy's law," he warned.

Blair rolled his eyes and let go of him, with a last pat to his cock.

Jim groaned, but went for the phone. "Ellison," he said, courtly as he picked up the receiver.

 _"Same here, Jim,"_ said the cheery voice at the other end.

"Stephen..."

 _"Yeah, just wanted to check and see if I could talk you into a game of golf this afternoon."_

Jim rubbed his forehead. "Sorry, Stephen, I'm kinda busy."

 _"Oh? I thought you had this weekend off?"_

"I did, but something's...," Jim turned his eyes to Blair, who lifted his own towel. "...up," he said, trying to keep laughter out of his voice. Licking his lips, Jim raised an eyebrow.

 _"I guess such things happen as much in your world as in mine,"_ Stephen sighed.

"Yeah," Jim agreed, feeling his temperature go up as Blair mirrored the licking of his lips accompanied by a less than subtle staring at Jim's crotch, well, the tenting of the apron really. God, Jim figured he looked ridiculous himself, yet the shine in Blair's eyes told him differently.

 _"Jim, you still there?"_

Jim shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, sorry, Stephen."

 _"Hey, it's okay with me, we'll take some brother to brother time some other day."_

"Yeah, absolutely," Jim agreed, pointedly turning away from Blair, who had started eating a banana -- in a **most** interesting way. Saying goodbye to Stephen, Jim finally stalked back to the table to eat before his breakfast, and Blair, got too cold.

As he rounded the table toward his own seat, Blair's arm shot out, fingers digging into Jim's hip. "Hold it right there, Mr. Ellison," Blair drawled.

Jim raised an eyebrow, but he knew better than to question Blair in a playful mood. He'd learned to simply take it as it was dished out.

Blair grinned up at him as he positioned Jim in front of his own chair, flipped the apron up while licking his lips.

"Oh..." Jim sighed as that wicked tongue teased along the length of his erect cock, from head to base and back with a fancy dip into the slit. Jim's hands slid from Blair's shoulders to the back of the chair as he shifted a little to accommodate for Blair staying seated.

Blair chuckled as he flipped the apron back down over his head and Jim wondered if his brain would survive the input. Blair's intense concentration on his cock was one thing, but watching the curly head bopping up and down under the flowered apron... kinky.

Jim tightened his grip on the chair, hardly hearing the wood groan under his hands. "Blair..." he sighed.

A low hum from under the apron made Jim's eyes roll back. The vibration encased his cock, sunk through his skin and curled around his balls making him see stars.

Deft fingers teased along the base of his cock, dipped into Blair's mouth along with the shaft. Jim groaned as they moved further back, massaging his perineum, teasing at the sensitive puckered skin of his hole.

"Blair..." he breathed out, before biting hard into his lower lip.

The tip of one slippery finger dipped into Jim's tight opening. At the same time Blair hummed and relaxed his throat, letting Jim slide all the way in, until his nose was buried in Jim's pubic hair. That was all it took. Jim felt hot and cold all over, his body shaking with the intense pleasure as he finally let go, finding his relief.

Jim tightened his grip on the chair, this time noticing the wood groaning under his fingers. Not that he cared, or could do anything about it. Whimpering, his felt his knees buckle a little, only partly aware of Blair's free arm curving around his thighs, just below his buttocks. Every ounce of attention, every one of his enhanced senses were focused on his guide, as Jim let go of his control, his release a welcome moment of bliss.

"Fuck," he groaned.

Blair pulled back, and as Jim opened his eyes he caught the dilated eyes and the pink tongue flickering out to run along the full lower lip. "Later, Jim. I want breakfast first, and then you can take care of me." Smacking his lips, he blinked up at Jim, who was still looming over him, not sure his legs would support him. "Nothing like a nice shot of protein in the morning."

Jim chuckled, then winced as Blair's finger tip slid out. He shook his head as Blair raised a questioning eyebrow. "Always happy to help with your diet, Chief. And no, I'm okay, just figure, if you wanna continue that later, we're gonna have to raid the bedside drawer."

Laughing, Blair let go of him, lifting the apron again to give Jim's cock a final, loving kiss at the tip. Jim felt the twitch. Christ, what the guy did to him. "Go eat," Blair told him. "I want to prolong my... need for a little longer."

Jim grinned and leaned down to kiss a love-bite he'd left on Blair's neck the night before. The spot still felt a little warmer than the rest of Blair's skin. Licking it a little, he nodded and managed to pull back, to find his way around the table to his own chair.

Jim was surprised that they made it through breakfast without Blair jumping him. Especially considering the slightly feverish look in his eyes. Not that Jim was complaining, because he knew when Blair **did** let loose, it would be well worth the wait.

The dishes were cleared and Jim smiled as Blair leaned against him, humming under his breath as Jim turned off the water.

"I've got a suggestion," Blair said lightly, one arm going around Jim's waist, the other slid down along Jim's side, tugging at the apron.

"Mmmm," Jim agreed, his eyes sliding closed.

"You need your protein too," Blair grinned, his breath warm against Jim's neck.

Jim laughed out loud before burying his face in Blair's neck, while marching him toward the couch. One snap of the wrist and the towel gave into the force of gravity. One push and the same happened to Blair, who grinned up from the soft couch cushions.

Jim knelt in front of him, nuzzling the inside of Blair's thigh, reveling in the tightening of the muscles as well as the soft caress of hair against his face. Even showered, Jim could still pick up Blair's smells underneath the soap, an intoxicating mixture of **Blair** and the musky scent of pre-come.

"Fuck," Jim muttered as another familiar smell intruded into his Blair-o-rama of smells.

"Oh yeah," Blair breathed, his eyes closed and head tilted back, looking like the perfect invitation to sin.

"Sorry, Chief," Jim sighed. "Unless you want our boss to catch us like this?"

"Wha'?" Blair blinked hard.

"We better get dressed," Jim said sourly. Damned, what was it with people and weekends off?

"Jim?" Blair looked slightly alarmed as he took the hand Jim offered him, letting himself be pulled up from the couch.

"Simon's on his way up," Jim said with a tired smile. So much for having a little fun on the couch. Though, from the looks of it, the mere mention of their boss seemed to have taken care of Blair's 'problem'. Though not in the fun way.

"Let's get dressed before he gets here," Blair said, eyes wide.

Jim nodded. Oh yeah, didn't want the boss seeing this.

It shouldn't have been possible, but by the time Jim swung the door open, Simon on the other side with his hand raised to knock, both he and Blair were... well, if not decent, then at least dressed to a certain point. Hell, it wasn't as if Simon had never seen them in nothing but t-shirts and boxers before.

"Simon." Jim nodded, hoping his smile was at least on the good side of sincere.

"Ellison, you know I hate when you do that," Simon complained good-naturedly.

Jim stepped aside, this time knowing his smile was okay. "Hey, I rarely get anything on you, Simon, let me have my few, petty moments."

Simon snorted as he stepped inside, shaking his head.

"Hi, Simon," Blair greeted from his lounging on the couch. "What brings you here on one of our rare weekends off?"

The question was perfectly innocent, but Simon shot him a warning glance. "Are you saying you don't have enough of them?"

"Give us a break, Simon," Jim grumbled. "We need time to recharge every once in a while."

Simon shrugged. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Jim." Raising an eyebrow, he gestured toward Blair. "Looks like you've been getting your R&R, Sandburg."

Jim and Blair exchanged a puzzled look. When Simon gestured toward his own neck, Blair's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed with color.

"Nice souvenir, Sandburg. Your latest conquest?"

Jim hid his smile. One could put it that way, or at least put it slightly differently. If he had his way, it was definitely from Blair's **final** conquest. Jim really hadn't been able to say 'no' when he'd come home one late evening to find Blair in **his** bed upstairs.

Hey, Blair had said he'd been tired of dancing around the topic without ever addressing it. Blair had simply laid back on the bed, hands behind his head, a soft smile on his face -- actually, that had been **all** he'd been wearing... How could Jim say no to that? Nice warm skin, familiar scent of...

Jim shook himself, now wasn't the right moment to indulge in such fond memories.

Blair seemed to have overcome his embarrassment somewhat. "What can I say, boss? Like Jim says, I'd hump a table leg."

Jim snorted. Well, maybe not a table leg. Too many splinters... But he did hump Jim's leg quite often.

"Jim?" Simon shot him a questioning look.

Clearing his throat, Jim tried to smile innocently, though the look on Blair's face did tell him he wasn't quite succeeding. "So, what do we owe the honor?" he asked Simon, trying to change the topic. Thinking of Blair and humping while Simon was around... Eh, no. Just... no.

"Actually, I was in the neighborhood and figured I might as well just drop by to ask you in person, instead of calling. I'm taking Daryl fishing tomorrow morning and wanted to know if you guys felt like tagging along." Simon leaned back against the door. "I mean..."

"Aw, Simon," Blair grinned. "It won't kill you to spend time alone with Daryl."

Simon grumbled and glared at Blair.

Jim shook his head. "Thanks for the invite, Simon, but we... ah... got family stuff," he tried, wondering if he sounded as unconvincing as he felt.

Simon shrugged. "Ah well, I just wanted to check."

"It'll be okay, Simon," Blair said, arms cross over the back of the couch, chin resting on them. "Daryl's old enough to find hanging out with his dad cool again."

Simon laughed and Jim had to smile. It was good to hear that belly-laugh again. Simon seemed to have been just as overworked as he and Blair felt and Jim hadn't seen the man smile much lately.

"Well, have a good weekend then," Simon said, turning toward the door again. "I better get the shopping for tomorrow done."

Jim gave him a small smile and nodded as he left, accompanied by Blair's 'have fun,' call.

Jim closed the door behind Simon and leaned his forehead against the wood for a moment. Taking a deep breath he turned around and eyed Blair, who was still watching him over the back of the couch.

"Now, where were we?" Jim asked, a small smile on his face.

"A lot less dressed," Blair said huskily.

"Oh yeah," Jim agreed as he stalked toward the couch.

A knock at the door halted him mid-step.

Blair sighed and hid his face against his arms. "Fuck," he muttered darkly.

"With all these interruptions?" Jim asked. "We'll never get that far."

"I might as well go put something on," Blair sighed and stood, walking toward his old room where he still kept most of his clothes. It was just easier and Jim appreciated it, especially considering that Blair's clothes seemed to be an entity with a mind of its own. It always migrated all over the place. They'd tried sharing a closet early on, but they'd both agreed that their slightly different ideas of order... well, dividing it into a closet downstairs for Blair and one upstairs for Jim was a whole hell of a lot easier.

Not to mention much faster in the morning. Not that Jim minded Blair walking around in his boxers, but Blair's jeans were simply too tight and short for him. Hey, he knew that from experience. Back in the closet-sharing days, he'd put them on by mistake more than once.

Besides, it was difficult to concentrate through an entire day with his own clothes smelling like Blair's.

Sighing, Jim turned and went to the door. A quick check through the door-spy revealed the newest obstacle on what had started out as a perfect morning. Jim opened the door.

"Morning, dad," he said, letting his father through the door.

William Ellison walked in with determined steps, turned and smiled at Jim. "I was in the neighborhood," he began.

Jim shared a look with Blair who was walking out of his old room, buttoning a pair of old, worn-through jeans. Mmmm, the ones with all the enticing holes. And the t-shirt? Jim grinned. It was **his** , old, washed-out with the CPD crest on the shoulder.

"I was wondering if lunch tomorrow..." Jim's father continued, not having caught on to the exasperated look on his son's face.

"We're ah... kinda busy," Jim tried to put in.

"Then dinner," William said, waving his hand in the air. "I insist."

Jim sighed deeply. He did not want to face dinner alone with his father, not when he'd planned to spend the entire weekend with Blair. Clothes optional. "Blair and I are actually..." Jim began.

"Well, the invitation is for the both of you, of course," Jim's father hastened to say. He nodded at Blair.

"Ah..." Blair said, giving William a fairly sincere smile.

"Um..." Jim echoed, racking his brain to come up with an excuse. He had to admit his father's choice of inviting Blair came as a bit of a surprise. Not that William Ellison was openly hostile or anything, but he'd obviously never understood why Jim was sharing an apartment with a 'hippie'.

"I'm going to invite Stephen and his ... girlfriend as well. Just a nice little family dinner," William went on.

Jim blinked in confusion. Was his father actually hinting... "We... um...," Jim said, trying to come up with something remotely intelligent.

"All set then," his father said with a satisfied smile. He walked toward the door, but before he left, he turned around and continued with a smile. "I'll be expecting you no later than 7 PM." With that, he was gone.

Jim stared at the door, then at Blair, then back at the door.

"He knows," Blair said in a small voice.

"Obviously," Jim agreed.

"But..."

"He doesn't like Stephen's girlfriend. He's probably hoping she'll find it horrible that you and I..."

"Ah," Blair said, shaking his head as if he still didn't quite understand William Ellison's behavior. Jim should probably tell him not to bother. He wasn't sure anyone ever understood his father. Least of all Jim himself.

"Well, last time he tried to get her interested in me."

"How... sweet," Blair said, walking over to the couch, throwing himself down on it, looking a little put out.

"I told the old man I was already spoken for," Jim admitted with a shrug.

"You never mentioned that," Blair said, gesturing for Jim to join him on the couch.

"You proved too much of a diversion when I got home," Jim said with a smirk as he let Blair pull him down on the couch. "Besides, I figured he'd draw his own conclusions."

"I think I know when that happened," Blair said with leer as he pushed Jim back on the couch, and straddled his lap. "You were beyond pissy that night. A regular throw-back in bed, though. And I mean that in the best possible way," Blair grinned, slowly rocking against Jim, who moaned deep in his throat.

Jim buried his nose in Blair's neck. "Yeah, it was fun though," he admitted, feeling the heat build in his body again, reveling in the smell and feel of an aroused Blair.

"Mmmm, I could hardly sit for two days straight," Blair admitted. "That stake-out was hell, even with the pillow," he admitted with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry..." Jim began, feeling bad that he'd obviously hurt Blair and Blair hadn't really mentioned it that night.

Blair pulled back a little and covered Jim's mouth with his hand. "Hey, I'm not complaining. I like being claimed."

"So do I," Jim whispered huskily against the hand, staring up into Blair's eyes.

"I know," Blair whispered back, rocking forward again, groaning deep in his throat.

"Wanna claim me now?" Jim asked, digging his fingers into Blair's hips, arching up against the hard heat.

Blair licked his lips and opened his mouth to answer.

Just then, the phone rang.

Groaning, Blair rested his head against Jim's shoulder. "I'll get it," he muttered. Reluctantly he slid out of Jim's grasp and made his way toward the ringing phone.

Jim leaned his head back, closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm gonna turn the damned answering machine on after this, or better yet, unplug the phone... yeah, unplugging it sounds good."

"Ah... no thanks, guys," Blair said, leaning against the table holding the phone. "Yeah, I know it's normally my kind of movie, but I'm kinda booked this weekend... Yeah... no, no, it's okay, I'm glad you asked... well you guys have fun... don't do anything I wouldn't... Hey, what do you mean by 'that's not exactly a limiting warning?" Blair grinned. "Yeah... some other time... bye, bye."

Putting the phone down, Blair turned around and eyed Jim. "Sorry 'bout that, Jim... Just a couple of the guys from Rainer... Amazing that they still call after all this time and offer to take me out."

"You're a likable guy, Blair," Jim said with a grin, letting his legs part a little while he lifted an eyebrow.

Blair licked his lips and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Mmmm, I know someone who **really** likes you..." Jim offered, lifting his hips a little, grinning as Blair's eyes slid down to the prominent tenting of the boxers.

"Is that so, Detective Ellison?" Blair asked as he slowly walked toward the couch. "Anyone I know?"

"Well, that would depend, Mr. Sandburg. They say you're pretty smart, one of the top anthro-forensic specialists of the country, I think you can figure it out." Jim brought a hand down to rub lazily over his erection, feeling the grain of the cotton boxers slide over his sensitized skin.

With a small growl, Blair pounced on him, pressing Jim down into the couch, covering him with his own body. The soft curly hair fell like a curtain down around their faces as Blair tried to steal whatever air Jim had in his lungs.

Slow... and good and... Jim let his instincts take over, never afraid of a zone as long as he was with his guide. Running his hands down over Blair's sides, he settled his hands over Blair's ass and squeezed, rumbling deep in his throat as Blair thrust harder against him.

"Jimjimjimjim..." Blair chanted breathlessly as their kiss broke. Groaning, he buried his face against Jim's neck, their bodies moving together in the familiar dance, to an internal, increasing beat.

 **knock-knock**

Blair's body froze over his, head snapping up. Staring down at Jim, Blair scrunched up his face. Their bodies seemed to be a little slower on the uptake, because for a precious few moments before the second insistent knock, they kept moving together.

"Hey, Ellison, we know you're in there, open up."

"Connor..." Jim sighed. Pretty much the same effect as a bucket of cold water. Making out while colleagues could hear... No, just... no.

Jim looked up at Blair as the other man levered himself up, giving Jim a tired look. Sure, no one had ever died of blue balls, but he wasn't sure he wanted to put that statement to the test.

Blair shifted and adjusted himself as he stood and made his way to the door. "The faster we open the door, the sooner we'll be alone again," he whispered softly enough for only Jim's ears to pick up.

Jim groaned and pulled a pillow into his lap. Where the knocking and Connor's voice had brought him down more than a little, the sight of Blair, tight jeans, **his** tee... looking exactly like he'd been interrupted mid-make-out session...

Whoa. Jim clamped down on the pillow before pulling himself up to a sitting position.

The open door revealed a smiling Connor flanked by Brown and Rafe. "Hey guys," she said, pushing her way in, followed by her entourage.

Blair leaned against the open door, shooting Jim a panicked look. "Guys, what do we owe the honor?" he managed to ask before finally closing the door. Jim figured Blair knew as well as he did, that they weren't getting rid of their guests as fast as they both wanted to.

"Well," Connor drawled, grinning at Jim who tried to return the smile. He wasn't entirely sure he'd pulled it off.

"We're taking Rafe out to get a new car, so we figured we'd take him to a car show... and since we believe in sharing the pain, we thought the two of you would like to come..."

'Yes please,' Jim thought to himself. 'And we will, just as soon as you're out of here.' Out loud he said: "Sorry, we've got plans for the day."

"Yeah," Blair agreed. "Sorry 'bout that, but we do."

Connor gave Blair a searching look, then turned to Jim, who was doing what he could to look completely unfazed. "Did we interrupt something?" she asked slowly, a slight smile curving her mouth.

Jim shook his head. "No, we just figured since we've got plans for later, we would just..."

"Hang out, relax," Blair finished for him.

Connor nodded slowly.

"Aw, come on Hairboy," Henry said teasingly. "You can sleep or rest when you're dead."

Blair raised an eyebrow. "Been there, done that, Brown," he snorted. "Not worth writing home about."

"Ah... sorry, Sandburg," Henry said, looking more than a little contrite.

"Hey, ancient history," Blair said with a shrug, though Jim could see the memory still made him uneasy. It made Jim uneasy as well.

"Look... Blair," Rafe said, obviously a little embarrassed by the lack of tact from his tormentors.

Blair held up a hand. "Don't worry, Rafe... sorry we can't share your little trip, but we really are just trying to relax a little... though it's not been easy so far."

"Oh?" Connor leaned on the back of the couch, her searching look making Jim a little uneasy.

"Yeah," Jim said nonchalantly, trying to look as if he always sat with a pillow in his lap. "Between my brother, my father, Simon, some of Blair's friends... well, it hasn't been easy."

"Look, we'll get out of your hair," Rafe said, exchanging a look with Blair, who shot him a small, thankful smile.

"Yeah," Henri said, obviously reclaiming his good mood. "You guys match," he continued as he let Rafe pull him toward the door, Connor trailing behind. "I mean, Ellison's nearly out, and Hairboy's got a head full..."

Rafe groaned and opened the door, forcefully removing his partner before anyone could get hurt.

Connor shook her head as she backed out the door. Before the door could fully be closed, Jim caught her comment. "Nice bite, Sandy."

Jim groaned as Blair closed the door, locked it and turned around, expression full of exasperation.

"Let's just..." Jim shrugged then held out a hand, silently telling Blair to join him on the couch. "Let's not start anything right now... I'm getting slightly paranoid."

Blair's laugh was mixed with annoyance. "You and me both, Jim."

Jim arranged himself sideways on the couch, spread his legs and pulled Blair down to sit between them, back to his front. Blair grabbed the remote and let Jim pull him as close as possible.

"If anyone else wants to interrupt us, let's hope they do so soon," Jim sighed as he nuzzled Blair's hair.

"They better not," Blair snorted as he punched the remote. "There's a Stargate marathon on. If I can't bonk you through the couch, I want some quiet time to at least drool over the TV."

Jim laughed softly. "I always knew you had a thing for the geek."

"Nah... I have a thing for Colonel," Blair said with a laugh. "But to tell you the truth, they make a nice couple."

Jim snorted and tightened his arms around Blair. "You see potential gay sex everywhere," he scolded.

"Hey, they're both hot," Blair said as he nestled closer. "But not as hot as you," he muttered under his breath.

Jim grinned and slid his hands a little lower, resting them on Blair's stomach. He felt as much as heard the contented hum of his partner.

Blair slid his hands down to rest on Jim's thighs and relaxed completely. It was good, really good, but Jim wondered just how soon he could divert his partner's attention.

Letting the action on the screen lull him in, Jim let his senses anchor themselves in Blair's presence. The mixture of his own and Blair's scents was intoxicating and for once, with no one else around, he could let them tease his olfactory sense.  


Jim's hearing filtered out the noise of the TV, the constant sounds of the city outside the apartment. The only thing he let his hearing concentrate on was the sound of Blair's breathing, his heartbeat, the pumping of blood through his veins.

He let the heat from Blair's body, soaking through the shirt, warm his palms. The heat weaved its way up through his own veins and Jim drifted into a comfortable zone. Not the scary kind that sometimes happened when his senses screwed him over, but the kind where he knew he could relax and drift because he was anchored to reality, to Blair.

Blair patted his thigh. "Are you zoning on me, Jim?" he asked softly.

"Mmmm, a little," Jim admitted as he nuzzled the curly hair again.

"Don't go too far," Blair warned.

"I won't," Jim promised. The slightly warped sound of commercials made it through his haze and he had to smile. Time to heat things up a little, perhaps. Sliding his hands down, he slipped them under the edge of Blair's jeans. Really, he should relieve Blair of those. If he'd had his way they'd never have gotten even close to dressed. Then again, with all the interruptions, maybe this **was** for the best.

Still, Jim was only in his boxers and a sleeveless shirt, he really should make sure they were on the same level.

Blair shifted a little, but he didn't say or do anything to stop Jim's questing hands. Taking it as a 'go-ahead', Jim undid the top button of the jeans, fingering the next. Hmmm, Blair in button-fly... did that...?

'Bingo,' Jim thought to himself, his soft smile turning into a full fledged one. "Commando, Mr. Sandburg?" he rumbled into Blair's ear.

"Mmmm," Blair agreed, wriggling his ass back against Jim's crotch.

Jim grinned as he slipped his hands inside the jeans, undoing the remaining buttons. "I want this," he said in a low voice.

"Yeah," Blair breathed, TV completely forgotten.

"Want you to claim me," Jim growled, feeling Blair shiver with each word.

"Yeah..." Blair's voice was barely audible. His skin was giving off so much heat that Jim wondered if he'd eventually burn his fingers on his Guide.

  
'Burn, baby, burn,' his senses sang to him.

Blair squirmed around, dislodging Jim's hands, rising to his knees between Jim's legs. Staring down at Jim, Blair licked his lips, his eyes dark with desire. Blair dug into one of his pockets and held up the plastic wrapped square. "Clean or messy?" he asked with a grin.

"Mmmm, clean. Oooh, now if you have lube in there," Jim grinned, "I'll have to start calling you a boy scout."

Blair pursed his lips and grinned as pulled small tube out of the other pocket. "Travel size and I'm no boy scout, just a well-equipped guide," he said with a wink.

Jim grinned and slid a hand up to squeeze the prominent bulge in Blair's open jeans. "I'd say," he agreed.

A moment later he was flattened on the couch, Blair kissing him within an inch of his life. Grinning, Blair pulled back, grabbing the elastics of Jim's boxers and pulling them down and off. He held them up as if they were his spoils of war, which, Jim had to admit, they kind of were.

Jim had his own spoils of this war, as he pushed a hand inside the open fly of Blair's jeans, watching his guide's face change from mischievous to pleased in no time. Pushing forward a little Blair grinned and opened his mouth to say something.

Jim sighed and held up a hand.

"What?" Blair asked, staring at Jim's hand as if it was something really unwanted.

"Company," Jim groaned.

"You're shitting me," Blair exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I'm not," Jim groaned.

"Fuck," Blair muttered as he got off the couch and Jim, looking as if he was ready to kill someone. "So who is it this time?"

"Blair, honey?" The knock at the door was accompanied by a very familiar voice.

Blair's eyes widened. "No..." he said in a soft voice.

Jim closed his eyes, then opened them again, moving fast to rescue his boxers from Blair before the other man stalked toward the door. No way in hell was he facing Naomi Sandburg bare-assed. She might be a woman who believed in free-everything, but she was as close as Jim could get to a mother-in-law, so just... no.

Giving a low whistle to catch his guide's attention, Jim pointed at Blair's crotch when the other man turned, one hand already on the lock of the door. Blair gave him an odd look, then looked down. A blush settled over his cheeks as he noticed he wasn't exactly covered up.

'I guess what goes for mother-in-laws goes for mothers as well,' Jim thought tiredly to himself.

Blair opened the door and was greeted with a widely smiling Naomi, who threw her arms around her son and engulfed him in her flowing garments. Jim shook his head. He loved the woman dearly, she was Blair's mother, but right now he really just wanted her to leave. Even if it made him feel vaguely guilty. Blair didn't see his mother all that often.

"Blair, I'm just passing through Cascade and since I'll be here until Monday evening, I wanted to see how my favorite son was doing."

Blair rolled his eyes and Jim couldn't help smiling. "Mom, I'm your only son," Blair grinned. It **was** hard to stay upset around Naomi. The woman was mostly in such a damned good mood. She always made Jim feel like he was a first rate party-pooper. It wasn't anything personal, just a general reaction.

"Ah, Jim," Naomi gushed as she let go of her son to walk toward the couch, where Jim was glad he'd gotten his boxers back on.

Jim tolerated the mandatory hug, pushing the dial for his sense of smell down as her perfume hit him.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Naomi asked, obviously not expecting an answer as she let go of Jim and whirled back to Blair's side, slipping her arm around his.

"Mom..." Blair began.

"I know, I know, honey," she said softly. "I should have called first, but I didn't know until last night that I would be spending a few days in Cascade. I'm waiting for Patricia... you remember her? No? Oh, well. Anyway, we're going further north to small retreat near the Canadian border..."

Jim felt more than heard, the flow of her words. Christ almighty, the woman could talk. Exchanging an exasperated look with his lover, he shrugged.

Naomi suddenly stilled and Jim realized with a strange sense of horror, that she was staring at the obvious love-bite on her son's neck.

"Oh goodness," she breathed. "I **did** interrupt..."

Blair blinked a couple of times, then noticed his mother's stare and flushed, looking painfully embarrassed. "Mom..." he tried.

Jim groaned, leaned back on the couch and covered his face with his hands. This was **not** how he'd imagined coming out to Blair's mother.

It wasn't hard to hear that Naomi was dragging Blair closer and a moment later he tugged his feet up to give his guide a little room on the couch. Opening his eyes he found Naomi sitting in the nearby chair, watching them both with a mixture of worry and determination.

"Blair," she started, then sighed and for once she looked like she wasn't sure of what to say. "I've never told you what you can or can't do with your life," she said, searching for the right words. "I've... made some less than stellar choices myself, but I've never..."

Blair nodded tiredly. "I know, mom. You've raised me to have an open mind about everything."

"I know," Naomi said, the words obviously setting her a little at ease. "It's just... You've never said anything about any kind of interest in your own gender."

Blair shrugged, smiling a little. "No, you're right. And until Jim, I can't really say I ever gave it any serious thought. I mean, most people consider it at some point, so did I, but I never acted upon it."

Naomi nodded, and Jim nearly groaned out loud when she turned her sharp eyes to him. "I have to ask you, Jim..."

"If my intentions are honorable?" Jim asked. He held up a hand when Naomi looked as if she might scold him for his choice of words. He knew it sounded too clichéd. "Naomi... I've been unsuccessful with past relationships, but even before Blair and I got together, we lived together with a far better result than I've ever had with anyone else. He means a lot to me..." Jim paused, a little flustered with the way Blair was looking at him, with so much warmth.

"Jim..." Naomi said, trying to look stern. "I like you very much, but I worry about Blair..."

"Mom," Blair sighed. "I'm a grown man..."

"Sweetie, I know, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Naomi, I would not willingly do anything to hurt Blair. I need him and I know that, but this goes a lot deeper," Jim tried to explain.

"Jim, I know you need him for your senses, but from there to actually becoming a couple?" Naomi looked as if she was trying to understand it.

"It might be a Sentinel thing," Blair admitted with a shrug. "But even if that's the case, it's simply one more thing binding us together. We already have a solid friendship, we work well together, and it **is** beyond mere attraction."

Naomi bit her lower lip and sniffed. "My baby, all grown up," she said.

"Mom!" Blair exclaimed.

Naomi waved a hand at him, smiling softly. "I know, I know," she admitted, still sniffing and dabbing her eyes with the edge of her shirt. "You **are** an adult and you do have to live your own life... just forgive a mother for worrying."

Blair got to his feet and pulled her into a hug. "You're the best, mom," he said with a grin. Jim smiled and joined them, pulling them both close. Hell, if he'd known it would be that easy...

"Now, I better get out of your hair," Naomi said, her energy once more returning.

"Mom, please," Blair began.

"No," she said sternly as she let go of them both. "Don't you 'mom' me, young man. We'll have dinner Monday night. My plane doesn't leave until 11 PM, and a lovely dinner with the two of you would be the best start I could have for this trip."

Jim grinned and nodded. Who could say 'no' to a Sandburg?

"We will, mom, just call and leave the number for the hotel when you've checked in," Blair said, smiling softly at his mother.

"Oh, I will," Naomi agreed. Then she gave her son a soft kiss, stood on her toes and gave Jim one on the cheek as well. "I'll let myself out." With that she left the two stunned men behind. Just before she walked out the door and pulled it shut behind her, she stopped and turned around.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, boys," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Like that's gonna limit our options," Blair muttered, **after** the door had been closed.

Jim pulled him close and kissed him softly. "Go pack a weekend bag for the two of us," he ordered.

Blair gave him a questioning look.

"I'm calling a hotel," Jim explained. "We're getting out of here, we're gonna go to a hotel, lock the door, only let in room service."

Blair's laughter filled his senses as his guide winked before running up the stairs. Jim grinned himself and picked up the phone. He intended to find a place where they could book a room until Sunday afternoon and once they were there? All bets were off. No way in hell was he going to let anyone else interrupt them.

No family, apart from what family he formed with Blair.

No friends.

Just him and Blair.

  


* * *

**Epilogue**

In a dark room, in a hotel we do not need to know the name of, a Sentinel kisses his Guide's sweat damp hair. Their bodies have stilled, their rapid heartbeats have returned to normal and both men are finally where they want to be, knowing that they have most of Sunday to worship each other -- again.

With no one to interrupt them, the Guide has claimed his Sentinel and a happy Sentinel is always a good thing. Jim grins in the dark as he has finally reached a point where he can smile at their downright unlucky Saturday morning and afternoon.

A finger traces his lips. "It was getting kinda surreal," Blair says.

Jim nods. In the silence that follows, he traces the sweat slick skin of Blair's back, down to the dip just above his ass.

"Mmmm," Blair mumbles and lets his hand slide down along Jim's neck, over his chest, to rest possessively over Jim's heart. "Mine," he mumbles as he drifts off.

Jim doesn't answer him, simply slides his hand a little lower to cover one ass cheek, very much in the same manner that Blair has claimed his heart. A soft chuckle brushes air against his skin and Jim shivers.

With a soft sigh and smile, the Sentinel lets go of the night and follows the Guide into the land of the sleeping.

 _The End_


End file.
